Morgaine and Lancelot
by Taliesin The Eternal Bard
Summary: This Story was inspired by a very special lady named "Tirananniel" Lotesse re "live" ten'oio e' lye "hearts"
1. Chapter 1

It had been Nine months since Morgaine and Lancelot had celebrated by the Beltaine fires. Morgaine was also "The Lady of Avalon" in charge of training the next generation of "Priestesses was one again back on Avalon! She sent her 18 year old apprentice Nimue to part the mists and meet rider that had been dispatched to bring Lancelot three days hence back to the holy isle. Morgaine's time was growing ever closer and Lancelot had yet to arrive. Though she was of the holy isle of Avalon she was also a woman with child and subject to its joys and all pains in turn!

Standing on the barge in Priestess regalia Nimue on the shore on the mainland opposite Avalon Nimue invites Lancelot to join her on the barge departs as the silent oarsman paddle out into the middle of the lake and then stops! Nimue razes both her hand high into the air with the palm facing the sky. And then as if a knife had sliced them in to peaces the mists parted to reveal the land of never ending summer "Avalon" The barge continues on to the shores of Avalon

Before Lancelot can even get out the question Nimue tells him "Her time grows near Lancelot!" Nimue was the spitting image of her mother Viviane and had all the magic ability of her father Merlin and her mother and Morgaine's mentor a former Lady of Avalon, Viviane.

Nimue tells him "we must hurry!" as they make their way down the path to the wattle-and-daub house where Morgaine's labor has just begun

Lancelot walks into the chamber asking "Why didn't you summon me sooner?" As the first pains of labor hit Nimue takes her harp from the corner and takes her seat as she starts singing lilt her voice takes on an unearthly quality as Morgaine and Lancelot feel each note move through them it's as if each note of her lament drips from her lips like honey into water.

As she grimaced through the pain she said "I did send a rider!" as the sound of the harp eases Morgaine's heart the sensations of labor begin to lesion as the soon to be mother and father are transported to a land made just for them

Though Morgaine is a trained as Priestess she can't help but scream "Nimue, get the…"

Nimue replies "The midwife is on her way!" and will be here soon

It was four hours later as momentary silence is broken only by the cries of a baby! "As the midwife tells them you have a daughter."

Morgaine looks at her baby then at Lancelot telling the gathered crowd and pronounces "her name is Maeve"


	2. Chapter 2

It was three days later as Morgaine was in her bed chamber with baby Maeve suckling from her breast! She calls her husband Lancelot saying "Can you help me, I need to..." Lancelot just smiles as he helps his lady love change position so she can accommodate their nursing child on her other breast. Nimue who is lightly playing her harp silently chuckles as her face turns slightly crimson. Morgaine tells her apprentice "Just wait until it's your turn!" for you see though Nimue was a woman of 20 this was the first time she had seen a mother feed a child!

Morgaine asks Nimue "Have you never seen a mother nurse a child!"

Looking at Morgaine Nimue tells her "No my lady!"

Morgaine tells her "come here." for one day you will take my place as "The Lady of Avalon" you will need to know these things.

As Nimue looks on Morgaine flicks her nipple with her own finger tip causing a few droplets of milk to form and then takes baby Maeve and places her over her breast as she starts feeding once again!

My lady "Does it hurt?" she asks. With a smile Morgaine tells her "Only the first few times, as she works out how!"

As Morgaine finish's feeding Maeve as Nimue takes some left over cloth from a cloak she was making for herself and set about stitching it together as Lancelot looks on with curiosity! Coming back about an hour later Nimue says it's for the baby, so you can carry her outside! Nimue takes the sling and places it over her shoulder then takes a gourd roughly about the same size as Maeve puts it in the sling! To demonstrate how to use it and test it to be sure the baby would be safe!

Nimue tells her mentor "see its safe!"

Morgaine tells her let me put it on as she wraps is round her body making a pouch in the front for baby Maeve. Lancelot gently sets his daughter in the pouch as they go for a walk around Avalon they find their way to the dormitories of the little girls who have come to the Isle to become priestesses!

All the girls come to meet the trio Morgaine, Nimue and Lancelot. One of the girls named Rhian asks "Is she here to become a priestess?"

Looking at the girl Morgaine asks "what is your name girl?"

"My name is Rhian My lady!" she says

Taking a seat she motions for the girl to come closer Rhian "meet Maeve my daughter!" and Rhian come to my chambers later I would talk with you!


	3. Chapter 3

**It was five years later and Nimue was asked to part the mists for King of Gondor and his queen Arwen but Arwen was no ordinary queen for she was an elf and a noble woman in her own right!** **As the barge drew close to the shore Nimue stood at its head showing all the poise and grace of a priestess of Avalon on the shore stands King Aragorn of Gondor and his queen Arwen.** **Looking at Aragorn, Arwen tells him "It" "reminds" amin en' "my" "homeland" "my" mela ""** "**It reminds me of my homeland my love"** **Smiling Aragorn responds "Yes" ta "does" "remind" amin en' "Rivendell" ** "**Yes it does remind me of Rivendell"** **As the barge comes to a stop at the docks Nimue tells them "Welcome aboard king and queen of Gondor!"** **"We" "will" "arive" ie' i' tol en' "avalon" rato "" "We will arrive at the isle of Avalon soon"**

**A short time later as the barge is tied at the docks of Avalon there on the docks awaiting them is Morgaine and her daughter the now five year old Maeve** **Maeve who watches both Aragorn and Arwen disembark from the barge chuckles slightly at the sight of Arwen. Maeve curtseys as best she can only being five and then in perfect Elvish dialect says ""Welcome" a' "Avalon"" Welcome to Avalon** **Arwen returns the curtseys and replies "You" "speak" "my" atara lambe ve' lle "were" "born" a' ta "" "You speak my mother tongue like you were born to it"** **At the queens complement Maeve turns just the slightest hint of crimson as she says "Thank" lle"" Thank you.** **Arwen says "This" yamen' "reminds" amin ikotane sai' en' "my" "homeland" en' "Rivendell" This place reminds me so much of my homeland of Rivendell.** **This time it is Morgaine who responds to the Lady Arwen telling her "It" "was" "settled" ed' "your" gwaith ""Elves" nir' "years" "ago" "some" en' sen sal' "live" e' i' tumba "woods." ""** **It was settled by your people "Elves many years ago some of them still live in the deep woods.** **Come we have a meal prepared she tells them!**


	4. Chapter 4

It was just after dusk when Maeve spied the lady Arwen speaking to a large white stag "dear" pausing for a moment Arwen states "You may approach if you wish Maeve!"

Her face now crimson as she comes out from the brush Maeve asks "How did you know I was there?"

Arwen chuckles saying; "We elves are renowned far and wide for exceptional hearing!"

"Can you teach me how to talk to the dear like that?" Maeve asks

Arwen tells her "I don't know, it's something I have been able to do since birth!"

Maeve asks "because you're an elf!"

Arwen tells her "Yes!"

From just behind Maeve her mother's was heard saying "You are of the Tuatha Dé Danann Maeve!"

Her eyes grow wide as Arwen thinks to herself_ ""The" wanwa hostar en' "Eladrin!"" "" "The lost tribe of Eladrin!" _

Maeve stands next to Arwen she tugs of her dress looking up at Arwen asking "who are the Eladrin?"

Arwen freezes dead in her tracks as she knees down asking the girl "How do you know that name!"

The little girl giggles as she looks at Arwen telling her "You just said it!"

Arwen told her "No Maeve I did not, I thought about the name!"

It's right about this time that both Aragorn and Lancelot come out to join them Aragorn sees the distress on Arwen face asking "Why" "do" lle en ikotane "distressed" "my" "love?"" "Why do you look so distressed my love?"

Arwen tells him "That" hin "can" "read" "my" "thoughts?" "That child can read my thoughts?"

Arwen asks Morgaine "Does the name Eladrin, mean anything to you?" Morgaine tells her yes, "In the old tongue "Language" it was the name of my kinfolk" why

Arwen tells her because "your people are my people!"


	5. Chapter 5

It was 13 years later Maeve who was now Arwen's apprentice had been traveling between Avalon and the Elven lands of Rivendell many times stood before Elrond founder of Rivendell.

Elrond embraced a now 18 year old Maeve saying "I have taught you everything I know of elven magic, and smith craft."

"Now I want you to take it back to Avalon and pass on what I have shown you!" pausing for a moment he tells her "To the next generation!"

Maeve asks "Master Elrond!"

Elrond stands 6 feet tall in human terms has waist length jet black hair with pale gray eyes. Though he looks like a man in his thirties his actual age is well over 6000!

As he eyes soften Elrond tells Maeve "Like Avalon the time has come for me to walk into the mists of time!"

"Leave this world, and you're keeping to mankind and my daughter Arwen!

Maeve tells him "You don't look a day over 1000!"

Smiling Elrond tells her "Maeve I am 6,500 years old!"

Maeve asks "Elrond would you conceder coming back with me to my homeland to stay?

Elrond asks "To Avalon!"

Maeve tells him "In the deep wood there are still Elves!" every time I return they ask for news of their homeland and you!

Elrond tells her "I have not been on an adventure in 2000 years it's about time."

"Don't you think?"

amin "have" il "been" no' "an" "adventure" e' "2000" "years" "it's" "about" "time.

"Don't" lle "think?""

Arwen only response is a smile as she turns to leave and prepare for the journey to Avalon.

It was one month later as they arrived at the barge that would take them the rest of the way to the land of never ending summer! Maeve took her position on the prow of the barge after everyone had stepped aboard! The barge itself was driven by oarsmen who were so skilled that when the oar broke the top of the water they made no sound!

The barge stopped in the middle of the lake as Maeve outstretched her arms to the sky crossing them above her head. As she uncrossed then and lowered them the mists parted as if being cut by a knife to reveal the holy isle of Avalon, the barge began to slowly move once more as it approached the docks. Maeve could see her mother and father standing there waiting to great them!


End file.
